The Walking Dead
by TitaniaSS
Summary: /Ja, no puedo creerlo, luego estar jugando esos juegos como el Call of Duty, ahora resulta que el mundo en una zona apocalíptica? Esto se esta saliendo de control, pero que ironía no? Recibo un disparo, me quedo en coma, y lo siguiente que se es que el mundo se ha ido al infierno? Que demonios!/ Zombie-fic/ Inspirado en la serie americana 'The Walking Dead'/
1. Días idos, Adios!

**Aquí les vengo :P una nueva historia sobre zombies *-* por alguna razón, tengo un trauma ._. No importa, si les gusto, háganmelo saber ;)**

**La serie 'The Walking Dead' no me pertenece, todos los derechos van para ****Frank Darabont.**

**FT no me pertenece, todos los derechos van para ****Hiro Mashima.**

_*******The Walking Dead********_

_**Chapter 1: Días idos, adiós.**_

Natsu, se encontraba tirado en una camilla del hospital, todavía seguía conectado a unas maquinas, aunque estas no funcionaran. Natsu comenzó lentamente a despertar, mirando hacia todos lados, en busca de algún otro paciente.

**POV. Natsu**

Como pude, me levante lentamente de la camilla de hospital, seguía lastimado, tenia un vendaje en un lado del abdomen, y algunas cortadas, pero no sabía como me las había hecho. Cuando me levante, caí en el proceso, me sostuve del tubo de la camilla y logre ponerme de pie.

Camine sigilosamente hacia la puerta, no podía escuchar ruidos afuera, la abrí lentamente, el pasillo era un desastre, con charcos y manchas de sangre en la gran mayoría de este.

Gire hacia un lado, encontrándome con otro pasillo, que me llevo directo hacia el estacionamiento, y lo que vi me detuvo el corazón por un segundo. Muchos cadáveres apilados en montañas, camine a través de ellos, llegando a una calle en la que encontré una bicicleta. Oí un gruñido, voltee hacia mi lado derecho, había una extraña criatura que parecía humano, pero no tenia piernas, y sus brazos casi se le soltaban por completo.

Asustado, me subí a la bicicleta como pude, y empecé a pedalear en dirección a mi casa. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, me aseguraría de que mi familia estuviera a salvo. Al llegar no los pude encontrar, pero sabia que seguían vivos, las fotos familiares que teníamos se habían esfumado, eso significa que mi hijo y mi esposa se las llevaron cuando se fueron. Pero la pregunta era, a donde fueron? Y que estaba pasando?

A paso pesado me encamine a la entrada de mi casa, en donde me senté en las escaleras de esta, aun estaba vestido con mi túnica del hospital, y todavía tenia una vendas, pero no recuerdo como fue que las conseguí.

Voltee cuando escuche un ruido, y vi a un hombre en traje negro caminando un poco raro, pero no me importo, empecé a gritar para llamar su atención, pero sentí un dolor punzante en un lado de mi cabeza, caí al pasto seco y lo ultimo que pude ver fue a un niño de unos 10 años con una pala apuntando hacia mi, y oí un disparo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo estaba oscuro, lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos, encontrándome con que estaba atado de manos y piernas en una cama. Mire hacia mi lado derecho, encontrándome con el mismo niño que me había golpeado antes. Pronto, un adulto de no mas de 40 años atravesó la puerta de la habitación. Mirándome con una mirada de pocos amigos me pregunto.

-Te han mordido?- dijo el señor.

-Mordido, quien?- le pregunte de vuelta.

-Tú sabes… _ellos- _me dijo.

-Quienes ellos?- le volví a insistir.

-Veo que de verdad no sabes nada, ven, te cambiare las vendas- me dijo mirándome un poco mas relajado.

Después de que el señor, me limpio y cambio las vendas, me pregunto mas cosas.

-Puedo preguntar tu nombre?- me dijo

-Ahhh…. Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- le respondí- y puedo preguntar el suyo?- le dije.

-Morgan, Morgan Jones, y el es mi hijo, Duanne- me dijo, el niño se acerco a mi y movió la mano en señal de saludo. Yo hice lo mismo.

- Y dime, donde has estado los últimos meses?- me pregunto mientras me servia una porción de comida en un plato que estaba frente a mi.

.Yo… me desperté en el hospital, la verdad no recuer…- antes de terminar la oración me acorde de todo, el porque estaba en el hospital.- No, hace algunos meses recibí un disparo en el trabajo, soy policía, estábamos persiguiendo a unos criminales que se fugaron, uno de ellos salio para dispararnos, lo mate, pero el otro me atino una bala cuando estaba distraído, a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada hasta que me desperté en el hospital-le conté todo.

-Eso lo explica, estabas en coma, bien, no fuiste mordido, te explicare la situación del mundo en este momento- me dijo y comenzó a relatar- veras, hace algunos meses una enfermedad estallo en el mundo, una muy peligrosa, la verdad creo que no tiene nombre, pero esta enfermedad hace que las personas queden infectadas, haciendo que se conviertan en criaturas que comen cualquier cosa que no este muerta.- me dijo con todo la seriedad del mundo.

Lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme a mirar su rostro, este no tenia señal de estar bromeado. Pensé, _'Ja, no puedo creerlo, luego estar jugando esos juegos como el Call of Duty, ahora resulta que el mundo en una zona apocalíptica? Esto se esta saliendo de control, pero que ironía no? Recibo un disparo, me quedo en coma, y lo siguiente que se es que el mundo se ha ido al infierno? Que demonios?!' _

Me tense un poco, eso, por mas tonto que sonara, era cierto, esa criaturas raras estaban en la calle de enfrente de donde me estaban refugiando.

-Y dime, estas criaturas….no hay cura para ellos?- pregunte.

-Caminantes, el gobierno les puso como nombre caminantes- me informo, a lo que yo asentí- la verdad, lamento que no, los caminantes tomaron el mundo antes de que el gobierno pudiese formular una cura, todavía hay ejércitos, pero la mayoría de sus laboratorios han sido destruidos, y lo único que hacen los soldados son matarlos, bueno, rematarlos en este caso, pero solo puede ser quebrándoles la cabeza, o disparándoles- me dijo, volví a asentir.

Y el miedo me invadió, donde estaba mi familia? Si, puede que hayan escapado, pero que tal si los caminantes los habían alcanzado, se los habrían…. Comido? Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería perder las esperanzas, aunque quedaran pocas.

-Gracias por salvarme, no se como te lo podría agradecer…-me sonrió, y yo a el. A ver, tengo que pensar… Eso es! Yo trabajaba en la estación de policía, si esto de la enfermedad había ocurrida tan rápido como me imagino, no tuvieron tiempo de vaciar el arsenal, eso significa que todavía quedaban armas, uniformes, algunas provisiones, y agua caliente, y tal vez electricidad.

-Morgan, que dirías donde hay armamento, ropa, y tal vez electricidad y agua caliente?- le pregunte, vi como su rostro se ilumino, y entendí que querría ir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No puedo creerlo! Agua caliente!- grito Morgan emocionado, mientras se quitaba la ropa unto con si hijo y se metían a bañar en los cubículos cerca de los casilleros. Les seguí un poco después.

Al finalizar, Duanne fue a buscar algunas provisiones para ellos, yo ya tenia las mías, y mi ropa recién conseguida fue mi viejo uniforme, el que solía usar antes de que esto pasara. Los tres salimos sin hacer mucho ruido hacia el estacionamiento, en donde se encontraba en auto en el que ellos me habían traído, y al lado estaba una patrulla, que es el que seria mi carro a partir de ahora.

-Bueno, creo que aquí no separamos- me dijo Morgan extendiéndome la mano

-Si… si nos volvemos a encontrar, espero que vengas conmigo- le dijo mientras apretaba la mano amistosamente.

-Si, creo que puede ser una opción- me dijo, después se despidió de mi junto a su hijo.

Los mire partir, de verdad estaba agradecido de que me hubieran ayudado, subí las provisiones y el armamento en el carro, luego, oí un ruido en la cerca que estaba a unos metros a mi derecha. Voltee y vi a un caminante con el uniforme de la estación, yo lo conocía, pero no había hablado mucho con el. Sacando mi pistola de mano de mi cinturón me encamine hacia el, y justo en la frente dispare. Luego me fui rápidamente de ahí, conduciendo tan rápido como podía, pero claro, son chocar.

Me dirigía hacia Atlanta, ahí deberían estar mi familia, oí de Morgan que había rumores de que esa ciudad tenia un centro de control de enfermedades, eso quiere decir que tendrían un refugio, así que lo mas probable era que mi familia estuviera ahí, suspirando, pise aun mas fuerte el acelerador.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Aquí vengo con una nueva historia! :3 espero y les guste hasta aquí, bien, como dije arriba, la serie 'The Walking Dead' no me pertenece. Sin duda, los invitaría a que la vieran, a mi me encanta *-* nunca me pierdo ningún capitulo *-*. Y pues la otra vez estaba soñando con la serie y con FT al mismo tiempo, y surgió esto XD. Bueno espero y les guste :3**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo! Titulado: Agallas**

**Hasta luego! :3**


	2. Agallas

**Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo! Pero para que no se confundan en este capitulo, les tengo algunas aclaraciones.**

**Primero: algunos personajes en la serie tienen hermanos, pero lo que haré yo es jugar un poco con ellos. Por ejemplo, en los hermanos Strauss, los 3 no serán parientes, solo conocidos. Y algunos personajes que no tengan familia, les pondré una, pero les juro que es TOTALMENTE necesario, espero y no les moleste.**

**Segundo: si, si habrá parejas, algunas estarán confusas, pero las definitivas son las siguientes:**

**Natsu, Lucy**

**Elfman, Evergreen**

**Laxus, Mira (posible)**

**Y los demás, conforme avance la historia les informare.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta, déjenmela en un review, y en el próximo capitulo se las contesto ;)**

_********The Walking Dead********_

_**Chapter 2: Agallas**_

**Natsu POV.**

Seguí pisando el acelerador, las ganas de saber que había pasado con mi familia me comían vivo, necesitaba encontrarlos. Seguí conduciendo, hasta que el auto empezó a andar lento, revise el tablero de información del carro, y me di cuenta de que casi no tenia gasolina. Me estacione cerca de la cera, casi subiéndome a ella, pero claro, no es que eso importara, verdad?. Había una gasolinera a unos metros cerca de mi, tome el galón de emergencia que tenia por si las dudas, y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la gasolinera.

Entre sigilosamente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no atraer a algunos caminantes que pudieran estar cerca de la zona. Cuando me dirigí hacia el aparato extensor de gasolina, divisé un letrero que tenía escrito: _Fuera de servicio._

Apreté los dientes, sin gasolina, el carro no funcionaria. Estaba a punto de empezar a golpear cualquier cosa cercana a mí, cuando oí unos delicados pasos que venían en mi dirección. Voltee a ver de donde provenían esos pasos, y divise una cabellera rubia, una persona! _'No puedo creerlo, no soy el único. Tal vez pueda ayudarme, pero, por la altura, deduzco que no a de ser alguien adulto, tal vez sea una niña. Pero que importa! Hay una persona conmigo!' _pensé.

La pequeña persona estaba separada de mi solo por un carro. Me puse en posición de lagartija para poder ver que es lo que estaba buscando. Logre ver desde abajo como la niña recogía un peluche del suelo.

Me emocione, y rápidamente empecé a rodear el carro para encontrarme con la pequeña niña, pero al llegar, no era lo que me esperaba.

Le medio-grite para ganar su atención, ella se volteo lentamente, y revelo algo que me dio un escalofrió. El músculo que cubría la mitad de su boca se había ido, estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban… como explicarlo? Descoloridos? Desorbitados? No… bueno… eran como… ah! Ustedes me entienden! Son los típicos ojos de un zombie, de acuerdo?

-Maldición…- dije en voz alta, se supone que para sobrevivir debería matar zombies, o por lo menos no cruzarme con ellos.. Pero vamos! Soy policía! No puedo matar a una niña, va en contra de mis principios. Pero creo esos ya no existen.

La pequeña comenzó a aproximarse a mi, cada vez mas rápido, por el asombro, retrocedí unos pasos, hasta que al fin me rendí, saque mi pistola, y le atine un disparo justo en la frente. Ella se tambaleo y callo al suelo sin moverse.

Corriendo, me dirigí al carro, saque la bolsa de armas y provisiones, y salí corriendo en dirección hacía la salida mas cercana. Si el sonido de verdad los atrae, no quería encontrarme con otro de _ellos._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Apresure mi paso, ya llevaba mas o menos 40 minutos caminando y corriendo, pero corrí aun mas rápido cuando divise una pequeña casa en una pradera algo alejada de la carretera de la que escape.

Divisé una camioneta roja estacionada en frente de la casa. Pase al lado de esta, y mira por la ventana en busca de sobrevivientes. Lo que vi casi me causa un paro cardiaco. En la pared, escrito con sangre, estaba la oración: _Dios, perdónanos._ En frente de la pared estaba una mecedora, en la cual de encontraba un cadáver de un hombre joven, que al parecer se había disparado a si mismo. En frente de la mecedora, en el suelo, se encontraba el cadáver de una mujer, igual joven, también parecía que se había disparado.

Tragué duro, y quite mi vista de la ventana. Mire hacia el lado de la camioneta roja, y me encamine hacía ella. Abrí la puerta del piloto, y trate de encenderlos al viejo modo, juntando unos cantos cables. Lo intente, pero no me funciono, busque algo que pudiera ayudarme, mire hacía la dirección de en frente, y se me vino una idea.

En frente se encontraba un corral, con un caballo habitándolo. Tome una soga que estaba en el asiento del co-piloto, y abrí la puerta del corral. El caballo no se asusto, por fortuna.

-Hey… Hey! Mira, Atlanta, un centro de enfermedades, refugio, personas, no te parece genial?- le hable al caballo, el cual solo me obedeció al momento de salir del corral. Le puse encima la silla de montar, tome mi bolsa de armas solamente, me subí al caballo, y le indique que saliéramos de ahí, dirigiéndolo hacía la carretera que nos llevaría hacia Atlanta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaba montando al caballo hacia una dirección. Pronto, divise algunos grandes edificios en frente de nosotros, le di la indicación al caballo de que fuera mas rápido, este empezó a trotar, casi a correr.

Al entrar, mis esperanzas de encontrar a más sobrevivientes se fueron esfumando poco a poco. En la entrada de la ciudad no se encontraba ni un alma, bueno, al menos no una viva. Le di indicaciones al caballo para que fuera mas lento, ya que no quería hacer mucho ruido, claro, para no atraer a posibles caminantes de la zona.

Oí gruñidos, ye di cuenta de que enfrente de mi había dos caminantes. El caballo fue más rápido para que no me alcanzaran. Para escapar, iba a girar en una esquina, pero, nótese la palabra, _iba._

Cuando posé mi mirada en la calle en la que iba a girar, juro que mi corazón dejo de funcionar correctamente. Frente a mi, estaba lo que había estado evitando todo este tiempo, una gran, peor gran horda de caminantes estaban parados esperando a su próxima victima, y, por lo que puedo ver, seré yo y mi hermoso caballo que acabo de conseguir, pobre de el.

Reaccione rápido, y le di indicaciones al caballo para que saliéramos de ahí, las cuales no siguió ya que una de esas cosas lo tomo por una pata, haciendo que brincara y quedara en dos patas por un periodo de tiempo, lo próximo paso rápido.

Tiraron al caballo, tirándome a mí en el proceso, rápidamente comencé a correr, pero no era suficiente, dirigí mi vista para encontrar un posible refugio, o una salida de ese lugar. Para mi buena fortuna, cerca de mi había un tanque de guerra. Me levante, corrí hacia el, abrí la puerta, y me encerré antes de que los caminantes me atacaran.

-Oye tu, el del tanque… ¿estas cómodo?- pregunto una voz que provenía del radio del tanque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En otro lugar**

**Lucy POV**

Iba caminando por la tierra, llevaba una cubeta llena de hierbas y algunos insectos comestibles. No es que me gustaran, pero con todo esto de las criaturas que comen humanos, no puedo pedir mucho, verdad? Pronto divisé a una peli-blanca a unos metros en frente de mi, y fui en su dirección.

-Aquí tienes, Yukino- le dije dulcemente mientras le entregaba la cubeta.

-Muchas gracias, son comestibles?- me pregunto, no muy segura.

-Eso espero- le conteste mientras veía como vaciaba la cubeta en otra. Me la entrego de nuevo, y fui a los árboles a buscar más hierbas e insectos.

Me detuve cuando encontré un buen lugar para recolectarlos. Empecé a arrancar hierbas del suelo, pero después de unos minutos, unos crujidos se empezaron a escuchar a mi alrededor.

Me voltee, asustada, y cuando mire que, o mejor dicho, quien hacia ese crujidos, les juro, casi lo dejo inconsciente.

-Gray! Me asustaste!- le grite mientras le daba un pequeño empujón.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, de acuerdo?- me dijo, mientras me atraía mas hacia el- cuanto tiempo tenemos?- me pregunto.

-Yo…mmmm creo que suficiente- le respondí, mientras deje que me besara el cuello y mis mejillas. La verdad, tengo que confesar, no se por que hago esto, es decir, no se por que con Gray. Será por placer? Por amor? No lo se, pero digamos que _esto_ me hace sentir necesitada, y es un sentimiento que hace mucho que no me hacen sentir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En el tanque, con Natsu. Natsu POV**

-Oye tu, el del tanque, ¿estas cómodo?- me pregunto la voz del radio.

Desesperado, llegue al lugar en donde estaba el radio. Lo tome, y le conteste.

-Hola? Hola? Hay alguien?- pregunte a través del radio.

-Hola, sigues vivo?- me dijo la voz.

-Si! Si!- le dije- quien eres? Le pregunte.

-Eso no es importante, lo que importa es que te ayudare a salir de ahí, desde mi posición tengo buena vista del tanque, escúchame bien si quieres salir, de acuerdo?- me dijo.

-De acuerdo, que hago?- le pregunte.

-Escucha, la entrada del tanque esta con algunos caminantes en el, pero no son muchos, podrás escapar… tienes armas?- me pregunto.

-Aahhhh…. No, no, cuando entre en el tanque solté la bolsa donde las traía- le informe.

-No importa, recuerda que ese es un tanque de guerra, tiene que tener armas, busca a ver lo que encuentras- me dijo.

-de acuerdo, te digo que es lo que hay- le informe, y me dirigí hacia los otros lados del tanque buscando armas. No paso mucho hasta que encontré una pala afilada, después busque un poco mas, hasta encontrar una pistola sencilla de 15 balas en el chaleco que portaba el policía muerto dentro del tanque en el que me encontraba.

-Tengo una pala afilada, y una pistola de 15 balas- le dije a la voz que me ayudaría a salir de ahí.

-Bien, mira, cuando salgas del tanque quiero que te vayas por la calle que esta a tu izquierda, luego doblas en el primer callejón que encuentres, ahí estaré yo esperándote, y luego te guiare a un lugar seguro, de acuerdo?- me pregunto

-Si- le conteste seguro.

-Bien, una ultima cosa, tienes 15 balas… has que valgan- me dijo serio.

-Si- le dije, para después escuchar como cortaba la llamada.

Rápidamente tomo la pala y la pistola, me puse bajo la entrada al tanque, conté unos segundos, y después abrí la puerta, saliendo en el proceso. Un caminante cercano me quiso atacar, con la pala me asegure de golpearlo en la cabeza, para que ya no me molestara.

Baje rápidamente del tanque, luego salí corriendo en la dirección que la voz del radio me había indicado, hacia la izquierda. Cuando iba a doblar en el callejón, algunos caminantes aparecieron, y para no arriesgarme saque la pistola del bolsillo y les dispare justo en la frente.

Después doble en el callejón, divise unas escaleras, pero no les tome importancia, estaba ocupado matando caminantes para poder notar como alguien se deslizaba hasta quedar detrás de mi.

Me toco el hombro, y la primera reacción que tuve fue apuntarle con la pistola.

-Oye, oye! Tranquilo, soy yo, el que te ayudo!- me dijo, y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, lo cual hice.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras, comencé una conversación.

-Natsu, muchas gracias- le dije jadeando.

-Jellal, de nada- me contesto

Salimos hacia las escaleras, abrimos muchas puertas, y al fin entramos en una de ellas, que eran unas escaleras que daban para abajo. Había caminantes, así que tratamos de no hacer ruido, bueno, yo al menos.

-Hey! Ya llegue! Y traje a alguien!- grito el peli-azul, Jellal.

Los caminantes nos vieron, y trague duro, ya no tenia balas, me las había gastado en el callejón.

De repente, en la puerta que estaba en frente de nosotros se abrió, revelando a un hombre cubierto por un chaleco protector, traía un bat de béisbol, cual el cual empezó a golpear a los caminantes. Por su físico se miraba que era atlético, y también pude distinguir su cabello blanco-gris.

-Vamos!- me grito Jellal, a lo que yo le seguí a través de la puerta, el hombre desconocido para mi nos siguió poco después.

Lo que supe después fue que alguien me daba un empujoncito mandándome hacia una caja en la que me recargue ya que estaba cansado. Mire hacia mi frente y vi a un chica con cabellos color blanco nieve, apuntándome una pistola a mi frente, por sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos que estaban cristalino deduje que en realidad no quería dispararme.

-Por que tuviste que disparar?!- me grito la chica peli-blanca. Yo me quede callado, todavía seguía aturdido por el acontecimiento del tanque.

-Lisanna, baja la pistola- dijo el hombre que nos había salvado de los caminantes.

-pero Elfman- le dijo la chica, Lisanna, quien bajo su arma después de reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de esto, me explicaron el por que no debí de a ver disparado el arma, ya que, cualquier caminante a un kilómetro a la redonda me escucho, así que si, básicamente soné la campana para la cena.

Estaba a punto de preguntarles cosas, hasta que se escucharon disparos.

-No puede ser, Orga?!- grito Lisanna desesperada.

-Maldición…- maldijo Jellal.

Todos empezaron a subir las escaleras, claro que yo les seguí. Al llegar al techo divise a un hombre musculoso, más que Elfman, con el color de pelo verde, y algunos tatuajes en sus brazos que se podían distinguir gracias a su chaleco.

-Orga! Que diablos estas haciendo?!- le pregunto Elfman.

-Cálmate, solo los estoy matando un poco, bueno ya están muertos- le dijo Orga con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Si?! Estas atrayendo a mas de ellos! Entiendes?! Deja de disparar!- le grito Elfman.

-A ver a ver, el día en que yo reciba ordenes de ti, estaré en mi lecho de muerte, ja!- le dijo Orga, seguido de unas risas.

Elfman llegó a su limite, y le pego un puñetazo en la cara a Orga, este, molesto, se lo devolvió, 10 veces peor.

-Para! Lo lastimaras de gravedad!- grito una chica con el pelo castaño claro, creo que oí como se llamaba, la esposa de Elfman… a si! Evergreen, asi se llama.

-Ya déjalo!- grito Lisanna. Jellal trato de detener a Orga, pero lo único que logro fue que le dieran un golpe en el estomago.

Yo también trate de detenerlos, pero baje mi guardia y me atinó un golpe. Reaccione, me puse de pie, y escuche como Orga seguía golpeando a Elfman.

-A ver, dejemos algo en claro, el hombre con el arma, ósea yo! Es el jefe, todos a favor?- pregunto Orga.- o algún comentario?- volvió a preguntar, ahí fue donde yo me metí.

-Si- dije girando a Orga sobre sus pies y propinándole un puñetazo. Seguido de esto tome mis esposas y lo encadene en un tubo cercano.

-Y tu! Quien diablos eres?!- me pregunto aturdido.

-El oficial amable- le conteste con cara de pocos amigos.

-Escúchame bien- empecé- ahora las cosas serán diferentes. Ya no nos peleamos, ahora trabajamos juntos. Solo hay dos tipos de personas. Carne muerta, y carne viva, de acuerdo? Nosotros y los muertos, sobrevivimos a esto estando unidos, no separados.

-Jodete- me contesto, con una risilla.

Apunte el arma a un lado de su cabeza.

-Deberías ser amigable con el hombre del arma, solo es sentido común.- le dije

-No lo harías, eres un policía- me dijo.

-Todo lo que soy ahora es un hombre buscando a su esposa e hijo, y cualquiera que se meta en mi camino, saldrá perdiendo.- le dije, con tono sombrío.

Me levante, y me dirigí hacia uno de los bordes del techo, mientras me sobaba la mano, Diablos! Este tipo si tiene un cráneo fuerte.

Después regrese al equipo, e hicimos un plan para escapar, di la idea de que fuéramos por debajo, por las cloacas, y parece que les gusto.

Bajamos hasta en sótano del edificio, ahí había una gran entrada hacia las cloacas, Elfman y Jellal bajaron a investigar si eran seguras, mientras yo y Lisanna nos dirigíamos hacia unas puertas de vidrio repletas de zombies, cuidaríamos de que no lograran entrar.

Estaba vigilando que las puertas no se dañaran mas, luego me distraje cuando escuche unos ruidos detrás de mi, voltee, y vi a Lisanna tomando un collar con una mini llave de plata. Me acerque y comencé una conversación.

-Puedes llevártelo, sabes?- le dijo amablemente.

-Creo que no, estoy en frente de un policía- me respondió con un risilla.

-Creo que esas reglas ya no aplican- le dije- te gustan las llaves, o por que tanto interés?- le pregunte.

-No es para mi, es para mi hermana, a ella le encantan las estrellas y las constelaciones, y siempre las representa con llaves de distintos colores- me dijo- de verdad puedo llevármelo- me pregunto esperanzada.

-Por supuesto- le conteste.

Oímos ruidos, y vimos que la primera puerta de vidrio se había roto, lo bueno era que esa tienda tenia 2 puertas, así que no nos asustamos tanto.

-Lisanna! Natsu!- oímos como Jellal nos gritaba.

-Las cloacas son seguras?- le pregunte.

-Me temo que no, están cerradas, así que no podemos pasar- me informo Jellal.

-Maldición…- maldije, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-Oigan! Acabo de recordar, hay un estacionamiento cerrado en donde hay muchas camionetas, lo vi cuando fui a salvarte del tanque, el único problemas es que no podemos llegar ahí sin ser mordidos- me informo Jellal.

-No… si podemos… peor solo dos de nosotros, tengo una idea- le dije, e hice un ademán para que me siguiera.

Luego les explique mi idea, que la verdad, si era un poco sádica. Verán, hasta donde se, los caminantes te huelen, te oyen, y te ven (mas o menos), entonces, tuve la grandiosa idea de tomar un cadáver, ya muerto, machacarlo, y escurrir la carne molida en unas batas que Jellal y yo nos pondríamos, así los caminantes pensarían que éramos muertos.

Al principio no les gusto mi idea, pero como no tenían una mejor, aceptaron. ya nos habíamos puesto las batas, y estábamos a punto de salir, solo nos estábamos preparando mentalmente.

Salimos lento, tambaleándonos mientras caminábamos, pronto estábamos a medio camino. Pero de seguro alguien allá arriba me odia demasiado. Cuando pensamos que ya estábamos salvados, empezó a llover, quitándonos todo el olor y la apariencia de muertos, haciendo que la multitud de caminantes nos persiguiera. Diablos! como los odio.

Reaccionamos rápido y salimos corriendo, saltamos la cerca mientras nos perseguían los caminantes, logramos llegar hacia una camioneta de muebles vacía. La abrimos y encendimos forzosamente.

-Jellal! Nos están persiguiendo, necesitamos distraerlos- le dije mientras conducía.

-Tengo una idea, ves ese carro? Lo conduciré hacia nuestro campamento, tu me seguirás junto con los otros, de acuerdo?- me dijo, yo asentí.

Después, fui a recoger en el auto a los demás, mientras Jellal nos guiaba fuera de la cuidad, pero hubo un pequeño problema, tuvimos que dejar a Orga en el techo del edificio, no teníamos tiempo de regresar por el.

Suspire y seguí conduciendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En el campamento, Lucy POV.**

-Igneel, no te muevas hijo-le dije a mi hijo de 13 años mientras me aseguraba de emparejar su cabello rubio.

-Hazle caso a tu madre- le dijo Gray, quien estaba en frente de nosotros.

-Pero me aburro..- me dijo Igneel

-Te digo que?- le dijo Gray- si dejas de moverte y dejas que tu madre trabaje en tu cabello, mañana te enseñare a cazar ranas en el lago, que te parece?- le pregunto Gray.

-Enserio?! De acuerdo- dijo Igneel para después quedarse quieto. Dirigí mi vista hacia Gray, quien me miraba, le sonreí y entre labios le dedique un 'gracias'.

Oí unos ruidos, voltee y vi un auto rojo, y una camioneta dirigiéndose hacia el campamento. Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia los carros, y lo que me pregunto mi hijo me rompió el corazón.

-Mamá! Puede ser Papá?- me pregunto esperanzado, a lo que yo le di una mirada triste, según lo que e dijo Gray, Natsu había muerto cuando los muertos habían atacado el hospital en donde estaba. Tome la mano de mi hijo, y lo lleve un poco alejado del grupo.

-Igneel… escucha tu padre…- comencé a decirle hasta que algo llamo mi atención, Igneel y yo volteamos y se me congelo el cuerpo. Ahí, en frente de nosotros estaba mi esposo, Natsu, y padre de mi hijo. Con lagrimas en los ojos corrí a abrazarlo, Igneel no se quedaba atrás.

**Natsu POV**

Mi familia estaba viva! Lo sabia! Sabia que estaban vivos, los vi aproximarse hacia mi y corrí a abrazarlos, una vez que termine de hablarles esas cosas, dirigí mi vista hacia las personas del campamento. Y algo me sorprendió, ahí estaba mi viejo compañero y amigo, Gray.

-Gray..- le dije mientras chocaba el puño con el.

-Natsu, me alegro de que estés bien- me dijo, mientras correspondía el puño.

Después de presentarme con todo el grupo de sobrevivientes, Lucy me dirigió hacia la casa de campaña en donde ella e Igneel estaban durmiendo, me dio ropa, me cambie, y después de un tiempo, pude volver a dormir, aunque fuera un poco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola! Espero y les guste la historia hasta ahora! Gracias a los que dejaron un review, y a los que leyeron también.**

**Próximo capitulo: Díselo a las ranas.**

**Muchas gracias! Hasta el próximo capitulo! :3**


End file.
